


A Hot Bunker

by Cacomagen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Spontaneous sex, a quick fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacomagen/pseuds/Cacomagen
Summary: This is an AU one shot where Elliot and MacCready have not been together in a relationship and have hidden feelings for each other. They finally admit their feelings with some spontaneous fun.





	

We had been in this bunker for what had felt like an eternity and after hastily taking down the last defunct assaultron MacCready and I stopped for a well-deserved rest.

I half listened to MacCready complain about the stifling heat as I rummaged through my bag for something to eat. It turned out I had pretty much anything but food and I grimaced at the thought of waiting until tonight to eat. I glanced up at Mac and realized he was still talking.

“Don’t you think so Elliot?” 

I squinted and rubbed the sweat from my forehead. “Uh…yeah Mac, yep.” 

He leaned back on a nearby railing and gave me a death glare. “You weren’t listening to a word I said.” 

I found myself snapping at him and filled with irritability. “I didn’t hire you to listen to you whine MacCready!” 

I instantly regretted my words as I watched him try to hide how hurt he was by my sudden outburst. He quietly sulked over to his pack and pulled out some jerky. My stomachs growled as I watched him lean back on the railing and begin to nibble on it. 

I couldn’t watch anymore and and decided to sit down facing away from him. I sulked to myself and thought about saying it was time to get going, but before I could open my mouth Mac had quietly came up behind me. I turned my head just enough to look at him with the corner of my eye and realized he was handing me some jerky. 

I made a huffing noise and turned my head away from him. I didn’t know why I was so irritated, but I went with the feeling. 

“Elliot quit being a jerk and have some food,” he said to me in a low voice. 

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my knees up against my chest. He moved closer to me, his legs pressing up against my back. 

“You’re pissing me off man,” he said angrily as he bent over me with the jerky. The motion pushed his legs into my back even more and the sensation of someone touching me began to make me feel strange- almost flushed. 

I finally took the jerky from him in an awkward motion and he quickly sat down next to me as he sighed, “finally!” 

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. “This isn’t half bad.” I stole a quick glance at him and he looked kind of pleased. “Sorry for snapping at you..” I quickly added as I took another bite. 

“Shi..stuff happens,” he told me as he pulled his duster off. “Like I was saying, it’s dang hot.” 

He brushed against me as he bunched his coat up and set it behind us. Again I felt that sensation. I’d finished my jerky and began to get up, but Mac stopped me with a comment: “why’re your cheeks all red Elliot? You ok?” 

I froze halfway through the momentum of getting up and found myself plopping back on my rear. MacCready chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. “Maybe the heat’s really getting to you Elliot.” 

With that gesture I froze up even worse. I couldn’t even draw a breath. When was the last time I had physical contact? I didn’t know. I could feel him watching me and for some idiot reason I let out an awkward laugh. I winced at myself and as I turned to apologize he quickly put the back of his hand to my forehead and moved his face close to my own. 

“Maybe you have heat stroke…” He said worriedly. 

I could feel my eyes widen as I returned his stare. I’d always found myself avoiding eye contact with him for some reason, but now I stared directly into his blue eyes and realized how pretty they were. My face was going flush again, I could feel it. I was feeling more embarrassed by the second and blurted, “I’m fine Mac it’s no big deal.” 

I moved to gently push him away, but as I raised my hands toward his shoulders he grabbed each of my hands with his own. He moved with purpose when he grabbed me, but then looked almost panicked once he had me, as if he didn’t know what to do next. He held our hands up in the air between us at almost shoulder height and bit at his lip. The long silence began to make me feel even more awkward. 

I finally caved and broke the quiet, “Mac uh….what are?” 

I was cut off as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss just to the side of my lips and then leaned back away from me, though he still held my hands. Now he was blushing and looking off to the side of us as if he was too scared to see my reaction. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was full of butterflies. 

I felt so conflicted on what to do, but the kiss had started a snowball rolling down a hill for me and I felt like there was no turning back. Not to mention all this excitement had made me hard. The thought of any kind of intimacy had my my mind reeling. He didn’t look like he was going to move a second time; I realized I had to move while the moment was still there. I took my hands from his and I could tell he just barely flinched. Maybe he was worried I would be mad about the kiss? He didn’t need to worry- I’d been pretending I wasn’t interested in him for a long time. 

I grabbed the chest of his shirt with both hands and pulled him toward me in one quick motion. Mac let out a little yelp in response, but I cut him off with a kiss. I kept holding onto his shirt with a death grip as I became even more swept up in the kiss. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer, forcing me to release his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him in return and crept a hand up his back, then slipped it under the back of his hat knocking it off. I began to slip my tongue between his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. He let out a small sound- almost a sigh and a moan at the same time. It instantly brought my clock to full attention. 

As if Mac could sense just how turned on I was, he snaked his hand down to my crotch and began to rub me through my jeans. I bit at his lower lip in response. My cock was throbbing at the delight of Mac’s touch and I prayed I could take this for at least a little while. I hadn’t had sex in a very long time after all. I was overthinking; who knew if we were going to get that far. God knows I was ready. 

He hadn’t teased me for very long before he began to undo my belt and fly. The anticipation had me in a fever and I greedily helped him and pulled my pants off. As I did so I caught an eyeful of his own swollen cock pushing against his pants and realized I was neglecting him. I left my underwear on and began to kiss his neck. As I kissed him I worked his pants open and pulled his dick out. He seemed average- maybe 6 inches. I slowly toyed with it as I returned to kissing his lips and I could feel him smiling against my mouth. 

He whispered into my lips just loud enough for me to hear, “I’ve always loved you.” 

An almost giddy chuckle escaped me as I kissed him deeply and whispered back that I loved him too. He began to stroke me, but I stopped him and pulled his pants off. I began to run my tongue up and down his shaft, moistening it as much as I could. 

He seemed to realize my intentions and whispered, “are you sure?” 

I took my head from his lap and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” 

I could see his eyebrows raise as my words hit him. He kissed my lips as I got up and I almost had to tear myself from him as I leaned myself over a railing. He got up and positioned himself behind me, rubbing his hard dick against my ass. As he did this he began to tease at my cock. I couldn’t believe how fast this escalated and I had to admit to myself that I loved it. I ground my ass against him teasingly and he let out a soft moan and gripped at my cock hard in response. 

Just as I was beginning to feel like I could explode he abruptly stopped playing with my dick and began to re-moisten his own. The sudden hot feeling of the tip of his penis pressing against me made my breath catch in my throat. He very slowly began to slide into me and as he did he spit on his hand and began to work his hand up and down my shaft. The farther his cock slid into me the faster he worked on my dick. I didn’t dare move; I felt locked in place as every inch of me cried for more. When he was finally fully inside me he leaned back releasing my dick and gently pushed his torso forward as he let out a long and quiet moan. 

The world felt like it had slowed down as he leaned back toward me and crept his lips up my back kissing and licking as he went. He kept his dick completely still as he did this, teasing me. He trailed his lips all the way up to my ears and began to nibble on my lobe. Just as he began to do this he gripped my cock again and began to pump it hard. I was breathing harder and harder, panting at the sensation. I began to grind my ass against him and in response he began to slowly pull himself out of me. 

When just the tip remained he whispered in my ear, “Why didn’t we do this sooner.” And with that he plunged back inside me with an incredibly hot moan. 

My cock was pulsating in his hand, screaming to unload. I let out a whine as he slid his penis in and out of me and gripped my cock. I couldn’t hold on anymore, this was too amazing. 

“I’m gonna…cum MacCready,” I stuttered out loud. I could barely make a sentence at this point. 

He pushed his dick as deep as he could go and rhythmically pulled at my cock as I shot semen past the railing over the edge of the scaffolding, then all over the floor and down Mac’s hand. He grabbed my shoulders and continued to fuck me. It didn’t take long for him to reach his limit too. 

“Fu..fuck,” he muttered as I felt him spasm inside me. “Fuck, Elliot.” 

He slowly pulled his receding boner out of me and wrapped his arms around my body. I heard a small sniffle behind me; was he crying? 

“I love you Elliot. I love you.”


End file.
